Secrets
by Mr. Sass
Summary: Annabeth Chase has secrets, secrets that are killing her from inside. Now she's run away from her previous life to start anew in New York. She doesn't plan on falling in love but will a sweet and goofy Percy change her opinion on boys and break down her barriers. Can Percy Jackson get know Annabeth's secrets and help her get over her past. Read to find out. Rated T incase.
1. Eye-to-Eye

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.**

Annabeth's POV:

BEEP-BEEP, my alarm clock went.

I groaned and got up. First day of school since I ran away from home. 'Ran away' it still sent shivers up my spine, it had been 1 month since that day.

I bent down to pick my bag up and flinched. Still had the bruise that 'he' gave me. Just thinking of him scared me enough to cry again. I wiped my tears and lectured myself, 'I am Annabeth Chase and I will not be bullied by that jerk anymore, especially when he isn't here.'

I straightened myself and looked in to my cheap mirror. I had a job in a restaurant in the mall, five minutes away from my apartment, it was called, The Twelve hats. It gave me just enough money to live in a decent apartment, though I didn't have enough money for entertainment like, TV or laptops or anything but that was the least of my worries. I just wanted to live somewhere proper and my summer bonus gave me enough money to buy it.

At least I had my trusted I-Pod, full of music. Music, if I didn't have that I probably would have committed suicide, I grabbed my necklace which had a locket that opened up to two pictures. One was of my Mom alone and another of me and her standing in front of a swing set.

The only thing I had of hers left since she died in the car crash, soon after she died, about 1 month, my dad remarried to a witch who gave no shit about me and treated me like a slave. They then got two twins, Bobby and Mathew and both my dad and step-mom ignored, I shouldn't complain at least I didn't get treated like a slave but it hurt when my real dad looked at me like yesterdays trash. I then met Thalia and Luke.

I cleared my mind not wanting to think of Luke and packed my bag up and picked my notebook, which was filled with architectural designs and my music and quickly walked out, slamming the door behind me. 

I thought of Thalia the whole walk, my best friend for 3 years until her dad made her leave. Maybe I'll meet her again someday.

Linebreaklinebreak

It took me five minutes to get to my new school Goode high. I walked in and found myself already being stared at by jocks. One made the mistake of hitting on me, something that got me hurt countless times. "Hey babe, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?" Really could he get cheesier?

"Sorry, but angels have wings." And I left him standing there gaping at me like the idiot he is.

The sight almost made me smile but it would take more than that to make me do something I haven't done in ages.

"Hello." I said to the fat office lady with grandma hair.

She looked up and gave me a small smile, "You must be Annabeth Chase." I nodded in confirmation, "Here is your locker number and schedule."

I took it walked out to my first class which was English. I reached room number 213 after 5 minutes of finding and opened. Everyone stared at me intently but I was too busy staring into a pair of sea-green eyes.

Percy's POV:

My day was going the same as always, that is until the grey eyed beauty came. I should probably start from the morning.

I woke to my mom yelling at me, "PERSEUS JACKSON GET READY FOR SCHOOL NOW." I turned over and fell face first on the floor, as you can probably guess I'm not a morning person.

I opened my cupboard and grabbed the first clothes that came in my hand which turned out to be a sky blue shirt and denim pants. I quickly changed and walked out in our apartment.

The smell of pancakes woke me up as I ran into the kitchen. I waffled down 3 pancakes before I remembered to breathe. "How many did you eat now?"

"3 and counting." And I started my 4th.

I and my mom lived in a small apartment in New York. My dad left before I was born and so my mom married to an idiot who I called smelly Gabe. He was nice the first few seconds we knew him then he showed his true colors as a first class jerk who abuse my mother. He died 3 years and let me say it was the best day of our  
lives.

Now here we are living in sunny-way apartment complex in New York. My mom then met Paul Blofis who basically lived with us, he teaches in Goode high-school, the school I go in, as an english teacher.

"Percy go to school already." My mom, Sally Jackson said.

"I'm gone." I said as I closed the door.

I got into my blue Prius, which was a 17th birthday gift from Paul and my mom and drove to school. I reached in 5 minutes and parked in the school lot.

I met with my best friends Nico and Grover. Nico was a guy who at first sight looked emo but don't trust your instincts because when you get to know him you find out he's a really fun and easy going person.

Grover on the other hand is the complete opposite of him. He was a nice, hug-the-trees guy.

"Hey death breath, hey G-man." I greeted them.

They turned towards me and gave me guy-hugs which my mom doesn't understand.

"You heard about the new kid?" Nico asked.

"No," I replied, "girl or boy?"

"Girl, I think." Nico said.

The bell rang ending our conversation, "come on I don't want to be late on the first day?" Grover said and rushed away with us in tow.

My first class is english with Mr. Blofis, my step-dad. I entered room 213 and sat on the seat at the back of the class bored because none of my friends were in this class.

"Good morning class." Said my step-dad when he walked in. We muttered our replies and he started writing todays lesson on the board.

That is when she walked in. She had princess blonde curls and was tanned and muscular but the best part of hers was her stormy-grey eyes and they were looking into my pair of sea-green eyes.

**HAHA. Cliff-hanger-ish anyways what are your thoughts on the story. I f you have suggestions write them in the reviews or PM me.**

**R&amp;R.**


	2. Coward

**Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Percy Jackson**

**Chapter 2**

**Annabeth's POV:**

His eyes were the beautiful, you could just get lost in them and I did. I just stood there like an idiot ogling at him. He had so many emotions swirling in them but one that stood out the most shamefulness. I wonder why?

"Class this is our new student..." Mr. Blofis trailed of, I turned towards him breaking my trance with sea-green eyed boy.

"Annabeth Chase," I said, "I'm new here."

"I guessed that much," he chuckled, "do you need anyone to show you around?" I shook my head. "Ok just sit over there." He pointed at the boy and I walked over to him.

When I came closer I could see how he looked he was tanned and lean with muscles, not those 'I-take-steriod' muscles but the ones you get when you work out a lot.

"Percy Jackson." He said with a wave.

"Annabeth Chase." I replied and sat down looking straight at the board. I felt bad for ignoring him but what was I supposed to do, I can't just trust quickly especially not after last time...

I shook my head to clear the bad memories which earned me a weird look from Percy. I shrugged it off.

"So, where did you transfer from?" He asked.

"San Francisco."

"Why did you shift?"

"San Fran is boring." He raised an eyebrow to my short answers or the fact that I lied about San Francisco being boring.

He kept on asking these type of questions until he got fed up with the short answers I was giving and gave up.

To the end of the class Mr. Blofis made an announcement, " There is going to be a grouped project." Everyone but me groaned, "Let me finish, you will have to write a short essay on what you learned on your partner." I'm screwed, I thought, " and your partner is sitting beside." Only Percy groaned at this and I think only I heard him.

I admit I was a little sad but I expected this, so I went to the teacher and asked if he could change my partner.

"Why would you want me to do that?" He asked.

"Um," I started, "well my partner doesn't feel very comfortable with me."

"Sorry but I cannot change your partner?" He said and I think he actually felt sorry but that didn't change the fact that I'm stuck with a partner that hates me.

I stormed of to my seat and sat down next to him and looked straight at the board ignoring the best I could.

He took a big breath in a manner that suggests that he was going to say something but the bell rang. I quickly got up and left the room. Saved by the bell.

My next class was architecture which was also my favourite because when I grow up I want to be an architect because everything in my life was temporary for example my mom, my dad, my best friend and my 'boyfriend'.

I wanted to create something permanent like the Parthenon so I studied architecture. When I reached the class There was no one there so I went to the back of the room and sat down with my sketch pad and started drawing an improved version of the empire state building.

I was so caught up in my work that I didn't notice the teacher come in until she came to me and started shaking my shoulder, "What is your name?" She spat at me.

I quickly stuffed my sketch pad in my bag and responded, "Annabeth Chase."

A look of recognition flashed before her eyes but was gone in a blink of an eye so I could have imagined it. "A newbie," She sneered at me, "Well _Ms. Annabeth Chase _let me tell you a few rules of my class, you will not design without my permission, you will not talk back to me unless I tell you to and," She took hold of my chin and moved it up to meet her eyes, "You will look me in the eyes when I am talkig to you, understood?"

I gave a quick nod. She kept hold of my chin and it took all my will power not to flinch before her intense, stormy grey eyes. She let go of my chin and went to the board and wrote her name. Ms. Athena Minerva.

Now I could examine her properly, she had curly blonde hair which was tied up in a bun and stormy gray eyes. She looked too young to be a teacher. When I looked at her carefully I noticed she was like the more confident and older version me.

I was so engrossed at looking at me and Ms. Athena's similarities that I didn't notice all the stares I was getting but when I did I did I shyed away. They seem to have gotten the message so they averted there eyes to the board.

The period went quickly and rather uneventfully as well besides the snide remarks from Ms. Athena here and there nothing really happened. When the period ended everyone got up and to lunch really quickly but I on the other hand went really slow, I dreaded lunch. It gives a chance to everyone at judging me but I had to go so I left the class room and went to _hell_.

**Percy's POV:**

I was walking to the cafeteria with my best friend Nico Di Angelo, who was an emo, (Don't tell him I said that) he always wore black like full black and says he loves death but I think otherwise, I think he embraces it because it makes him feel closer to his dead sister, Bianca.I don't know how she died because he never told anyone, not even his parents or the cops.

As I walked in I saw my group of friends waving to me, thats what I tell my self at least, that there my friend and that their not using me for my looks.

In my friend my red haired girlfriend, Rachel Elizabeth Dare. She had frizzy hair and put on loads of makeup but was always straight-frorward. When I reached the table she pulled me in for a long, sloppy kiss.

I now had a big lipstick mark on my lips.

I sat down and my eyes the same pair of stormy-grey eyes again. Damn they were so intense. She broke our gaze and averted her eyes to her food but not before Rachael saw our little exchange.

She got up, being trailed by her possy, and strutted to Annabeth's table, "Whats your name?" she kept eating, "I asked you what your name is." She kept on eating until Rachel knocked her fork away.

"Where did you get clothes?" He asked in a sickly sweet sound, (**is that a real thing) **"From the garbage." She ignored her.

"What did your mother teach you no manners?" still she ignored. She grabbed her hair and pulled it back, she let out a small gasp of suprise or pain, "Your mother must have been a slut to not have thought you to not to eye other people's boyfriend. If you ever even glance at him I will get you killed by one of my dad's _connections_, understood." She gave a small nod, "Good." And she left.

I wanted to help, I should have helped but I didn't because I couldn't risk to lose my status-of-popularity. Popularity was all I had, I had worked my whole life on gaining popularity, I couldn't lose that, so I stood there like the coward I am.

**A/N: I so effin' sorry for not updating for what? 3 months? I have no idea. I will try my best to update quicker. R AND R.**


End file.
